Muggle Tales for Witches and Wizards
by Stop and Stare
Summary: Have you ever thought that nursury ryhmes are creepy? Well they are. They really, really are. Various pairings, lotsa character death, additional warnings vary with chapter. FYI/disclaimer- We ain't J.K.. Cause she's one person, and we're two. Duh.


_From the combined genius of Stop and Stare, we present to you, _

**Title: **Muggle Tales For Witches and Wizards

**Chapter 1: **Rock a Bye Baby

* * *

"…_Rock a bye baby on a tree top…"_

Lily hummed as she put Harry to bed. It was one of her favorite chores. She loved the feel of his brand-new skin, the way his hair stood out at angles after his nightly bath. She teased him as she changed his clothes, distracted him with rhymes and silly songs as she carefully eased his arms into the sleeves of his pajama's.

Tonight had been her night to take care of their precious child, her wonderful Harry. James was downstairs, and she smiled as she imagined his reaction to her songs- _'Stop singing those Muggle things, Lil. They're nonsensical!' _Of course, that wouldn't stop her, and he knew it. _It must be the principle of the thing, _she mused.

She smiled when Harry burbled happily at her, waving his arms and demanding to be picked up. Lily knew, even as she reached down and gathered him into her arms, that he needed to go to sleep, but she couldn't help herself. He was just so loveable! Her smile turned contented as Harry rested his head in the crook of her neck, eyes heavy as he drooled on her shoulder.

Idly rubbing him up and down his back, she glanced out the window into the night air. The stars were clearly visible, and the patterns were a tangled web her mind was rapidly caught in.

…_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock…_

A crash echoed throughout the house, and Lily stiffened with shock as she heard James yell, "Lily! Run!"

But it was too late, she knew- if he'd found them _here_, of all places, then nowhere was safe.

She lifted her Harry, her precious baby, and placed him in the cradle, hoping against meager hope that it might keep him safe until help arrived. She turned and faced the door, swallowing her tears as she heard a strangled yell, cut off in the middle, and a _thump_ as a body hit the floor. She could only hope it wasn't James, but deep in her heart she knew it was.

There was quiet then, and the house stood hushed as that creature made it's way up the stairs. As shadows filled the room, the only thing Lily could think was _'Not my baby, please, not my Harry'_.

…_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall…_

That monster stepped into the room as though he had every right to be there.

"Lily Potter." said that high, coldly powerful voice. "Step aside."

Lily took a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes as she faced down the monster she knew was going to kill her.

"You can't have my baby." she whispered, voice low but defiant.

The masked atrocity laughed at her, and Lily struggled not to flinch as the waves of it rolled over her. "You," the thing laughed, "You dare to defy me?"

Lily held her ground, saying nothing. _Maybe if I stall long enough…_ She knew the hope was in vain, that if Voldemort even suspected help was coming he'd kill her and Harry right away. As long as he played with her, she lived a little longer, had a little more time to think…

"Stand aside." The laughter was gone from his voice, and Lily shuddered as she resisted the urge to bow to his command.

"No. You can't have him." She wished she could turn around and face her baby, her Harry, the child she knew she was going to give her life for. But that was alright, she realized. She loved him far too much to even think about moving.

"Very well. You may die alongside your get." His voice was mockingly polite, as though he had offered her tea and biscuits instead of death.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes, and Lily could barely see around them. Finally, hopelessly, her cold wall of defiance broke, and her voice cracked as she started to plead with the murderer standing in front of her, fingering his wand.

"No, please, not my Harry, please kill me but leave him alone, he's just a child, _please…_"

Green light was the only answer she received.

…_And down will come baby…_

Voldemort looked with disgust on the form of the broken woman at his feet. She'd been crying at the end, pleading. They always do, he sneered.

Lifting his eyes, he stared at the squalling brat that had caused him so much trouble. It was pathetic, really, eyes and nose running as it stared at him in fear.

Voldemort crooned as he approached the boy, ignoring the increasing pitch of the cries. "Whatever could be special about you, you pathetic little weakling? You will never be as great as me, never as strong or as feared. You could be so special about you?" he trailed off, eyes narrowing as he took in the boy's full appearance.

There was nothing special about the brat, he decided coldly. It would have to die, along with it's parents.

He stepped back and raised his wand, pointing it directly at the forehead of his target. With a cold, cruel smile of enjoyment twisting his lips, he murmured those two little words that had become so dear to him.

"_Aveda Kedavra."_

…_cradle and all…_

* * *

_A/N- Like it? Hate it? Creeped by it? Then you know what to do… leave a review! Also, if you have a request for a certain rhyme, tell us! Well be happy to fic the rhyme of your choosing (although not necessarily the pairing). The fact that we could only come up with three off the top of our heads is not only irrelevant but embarrassing. _

_Ta!_

_S&S _


End file.
